


I don't curse what I can't change

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Series: Stranger to the Rain [9]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Davey and Spot relax during a storm





	I don't curse what I can't change

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Stranger to the Rain' from Children of Eden

Davey's concern for the storm was minimal compared to his concern for Spot. He wasn't sure how scared he was of the storm, probably because Spot was currently preoccupied. 

Spot's legs were the only thing visible underneath a pile of fur. His voice was muffled as he spoke to Davey. "She's scared from the storm." He said, gesturing to the dog. 

Davey sat down on the bed, reaching out to pet the dog. "Does it help when she suffocates you under her?" He asked jokingly. 

Spot laughed. He halfheartedly pushed at the dog, breathing a sigh of relief when she jumped off of him and down to the floor. "She's heavy." 

Davey laughed, swinging his legs up onto the bed. Spot moved closer, rolling onto his side to swing an arm across Davey's hips. 

"You scared?" Davey asked him, stroking Spot's hair. 

Spot scoffed. "Nah," he said confidently.

Davey could feel Spot shaking against him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Spot said, pulling Davey even closer. 

Davey wrapped his arms around Spot. "You're shaking," he pointed out. 

"I'm cold. The dog was keeping me warm," Spot insisted. "Just shut up and kiss me."

"To warm you up?" Davey teased. 

Spot didn't answer, tugging Davey in for a kiss. Davey kissed him for a moment, the feeling of Spot relaxing against him reassuring. He didn't like it when Spot was scared. 

Davey pulled back, ignoring the noise of protest from Spot. "Do you want to play a game till the storm passes?"

"I'd rather kiss you actually but a game works I guess." 

Davey reached for his phone, opening up his board game folder. He kept them downloaded onto his phone to distract Les, but he found Spot calmed down well playing them. "Which game."

"Life." Spot said, already tapping on the game for Davey.

It loaded quickly, the storm thundering on as they played. Spot whined when he reached marriage, pausing to complain to Davey. 

"I just want to be gay," Spot complained.

"You are gay," Davey pointed out, kissing him quickly to prove it. 

Spot grinned at him but frowned as he looked back at the game. "Just let every version of me be gay."

Davey laughed, tapping the screen to pass to his turn. They played in silence, occasionally stealing a kiss when it wasn't their turn. Spot cheered as his total was tallied up, almost missing Davey's mouth when he leaned in for a kiss in excitement. 

"You won!" Davey said, equally excited. 

"I beat you," Spot bragged. "Do I get a kiss for that?"

Davey didn't answer, kissing Spot one more time. Spot dropped Davey's phone onto the bed to free his hands, pulling Davey closer. Davey obliged, pressed close to Spot, grinning into the kiss. 

"Storm stopped," Spot muttered against his lips. 

"You tired?" Davey asked him. 

Spot shook his head, leaning away from Davey to find his phone. "Rematch."

"You're gonna lose this time," Davey promised him. 

"That means you'll kiss me, I'll lose gladly." Spot was smirking at Davey, his eyes brighter and more lively now that it wasn't storming. 

"I'll kiss you anyways," Davey said, leaning in to prove his point. Spot shoved his face away playfully. 

"We're playing this first," he said sternly.

Davey played quickly, letting Spot win this time. Spot was beaming at him by the time they were done. 

"Kiss," he demanded. 

Davey pushed Spot down against the bed, kissing him hard. Spot tangled his hands in Davey's hair, keeping him close. Time blurred, moments blending together into the feeling of their mouths against each other, hands moving lazily. Spot finally broke the kiss, grinning up at Davey. 

"Good prize," he said. 

Davey laughed, kissing Spot's cheek. "I don't know why I'm still kissing you. The storm is over."

"Cuz you love me," Spot teased. 

"Shut up," Davey said, burying his face in Spot's shoulder to hide his blush. 

Spot hugged him closer, content to stay like that for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> It rained for six hours and I wrote this instead of paying attention in class


End file.
